


What's In A Name?

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humor, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rich, strong and full bodied, this coffee is the ultimate sensual experience..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> One hundred percent inspired by some coffee in a supermarket: <http://i49.tinypic.com/2yvqhiq.jpg>.

As much as Nathaniel had a ridiculous talent for running off on capers OTG without letting her know first, Alicia rarely lost track of him when he was actually on duty. Unfortunately, this was one of those times.

She arrived at Command to see him regarding training schedules and found his office unexpectedly empty. She had made the decision to wait for him to return 15 minutes ago and was starting to get tired of wasting her time – she knew how happy he was to ditch time in his office to do practically anything else under the sun (one time she found him helping out with the agricultural detail just so he didn't have to work on the requisition forms) and was therefore quite certain she could be waiting for at least another hour. Deciding to at least try and locate him this time, the old fashioned way (calling him on his comm to locate him always made her feel a little strange, less like a second looking for her commander and more like a wife trying to find her errant husband), she climbed up to the observation platform at the top of the building and scanned the colony for Nathaniel.

She located him with relative ease, over by the coffee stall; a place where you could either buy your own beans for use at home or just grab a cup on the go. The quest to find native coffee plants (or their prehistoric cousin) had been an embarrassingly slow process in Terra Nova. The portal meant it was all too easy to get it sent through in bulk with each pilgrimage, but once that option was taken away the search had to be stepped up. When news began to spread of their reserves starting to deplete, the colony's concern morphed into frustration and then into anger (especially on her part – there was no special treatment for the security forces and she was _not_ going to give up caffeine without a fight) and Nathaniel had to act quickly to allay people's fears. For an entire week the security forces were sent out on scouting missions to search for the plant that their scientists _assured_ them existed. And when, on the seventh day, Mark Reynolds and his team returned triumphant Alicia was tempted to promote him on the spot.

It took a few months to get the plant harvested, growing inside their own boundaries and processed to produce their own blends but the business was slowly growing. The woman working at the market's sole coffee stall was deep in conversation with Alicia's husband; all blonde hair and pretty clothes and gleaming white smile, she was flirting up a storm with what seemed to be an oblivious conversational partner. When the woman reached out to put a hand on Nathaniel's forearm mid-laugh it was all Alicia could do not to throw herself down the steps to get over to him as quickly as possible.

With what she considered to be a great deal of restraint (all the while recognising she probably missed that emotion by a fair distance) Alicia walked across the market to meet her husband, smiling when his hand reached out for her as he sensed her approach. Normally he would hook his fingers through the back of her belt, or squeeze her elbow tenderly before letting his hand drop back to his side. But today she indulged her inner cavewoman and linked her fingers with his, allowing him to draw her alongside as the coffee bitch slinked back behind the stall.

"Helena was just telling me they've finished their first after dinner coffee." Nathaniel said, fingers moderately more secure around hers when he sensed her discomfort. "Suggested I name it."

"Did she?" Alicia asked, trying to sound interested (managing to hit something oddly blank instead). "Any thoughts?"

"Not so far, maybe you can help." Shifting his grip on the bag of coffee in his hand so that he could see the blurb on the back of the package, he read the description to her; thumb teasing over the sensitive web of skin between her thumb and forefinger as he spoke. "Rich, strong and full bodied, this coffee is the ultimate sensual experience..."

Shivers chased up and down Alicia's spine at his tone; the low, gruff, husky quality that was always in his speech emphasised for her benefit. His beautiful voice curled around the words, each one making it more difficult to remain standing calmly by his side. 

"Wash?" He queried when he noticed her clenched jaw and stiff stance, mirth sparkling in his eyes.

Very carefully, she took the bag from his hand and placed it back on the stall. "You busy?" She asked quietly, smiling tightly at Helena before moving them slowly away to privacy.

He smirked this time, knowingly. "Not right now..."

"Home." She practically growled, hand curling in the front of his t-shirt. "Now."

#

Nathaniel barely made it through the door before Alicia was in his arms. He hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his hips, but the imbalance in weight and the force of her kisses to his lips, jaw and throat meant he stumbled back towards the couch. His knees buckled when he collided with the arm and then they were falling, Alicia snickering at his mildly alarmed expression.

The minute he was on his back she returned to raining kisses on exposed skin, nimble fingers busy lifting his shirt up to allow her access to more of his body.

"All this over coffee?" He questioned when she finally broke away from him, watching her mouth curve into a wicked smile when she started descending down his torso.

"Mmm... I _do_ love coffee." She purred, then chuckled, pushing his shirt up and over his head, finding little resistance. "But you knew exactly what you were doing."

A lazy shrug as she trailed her tongue around first one nipple then the other, his insolence earning a nip to the sensitive skin.

"And if I did?" He queried, hands settling on the curve of her ass as she traced the musculature of his torso with gentle grazes of her nails. "It got you on top of me in the middle of the day, Wash. You're not gonna hear any complaints."

Her chin rested hard on his sternum and she fixed him with an unimpressed look. "You're impossible." He smirked as she sat up, his hold on her becoming firmer in case she made any effort to move away. "So. What are you going to name the coffee?" She asked.

"That's what you're supposed to be helping me with." He replied, shifting pointedly under her when she remained still, fingers tickling over the skin above his waistband.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Why do I always end up doing all the hard work for you?" She huffed, but the irritation was short-lived. "I do have an idea..."

Nathaniel's eyebrow raised in interest, inviting her to continue. When she stayed stubbornly silent, he let his fingers dig warningly into her back. "Wash?"

With lightning-quick reflexes the woman above him grabbed each of his wrists, bringing his hands over his head and pinning them down with her full weight. This brought her on a level with him and he saw the mischief in her gaze. "Name it after you."

"Me?" He laughed. "Why?"

"Well, you said it yourself. It's strong..." She said slowly, hands running over his biceps. She leant to graze her teeth along the muscles on each arm and hummed. "Think we got our first check."

She sat up, watching as his chest rose and fell with more speed than usual. Smiling down at him, she spoke again. "Full bodied?" She murmured, then rolled her hips against his, once, twice and a third time for good measure. "Definitely." She managed, but could no longer fight the amusement building and dropped into the support of his chest, chuckling to herself.

When it became apparent that Alicia wasn't going to continue, Nathaniel looped his arms around her and held her close. "The ultimate sensual experience?" He asked, voice once again low and husky in her ear. She shivered outright this time, but with it came renewed laughter. Irritated, he lifted her to her feet beside the couch and stood, starting with to walk her backwards to their bedroom. "Laughter doesn't exactly inspire a man at a time like this lieutenant."

Hooking her fingers into his belt and starting to unfasten it as she continued backwards under her own power, Alicia grinned. "Better see what else I can do to inspire, sir."

His hands rested on her hips as hers proceeded to work until the material of his pants was hanging open, yet leaving him untouched. Her hands slid up to press gently against his abdomen as they crossed the threshold to their room.

"It could be said you have other... characteristics." She continued leaning forward to lick his sternum. She hummed with pleasure at the taste of him, still a little overheated from the warmth of the day. "Mature flavour, for one."

"First you laugh at me, then you call me old." Nathaniel replied with a huffed breath of distaste – though his words were in counterpoint to the way he drew her tank over her head and pulled her bra down and off as he backed her up towards the bed. "I'm getting mixed signals here, lieutenant."

"Not old, sir. Mature is good..." Alicia said. "Mature means _experience_."

"Experience huh?" He repeated, mouth curving into a pleased smile as he pulled her close and slid a hand between them to push into her waistband. "And that's a good thing – right?"

He watched with interest as Alicia's eyes fluttered shut at his first touch to her clit, a hard pressure limited by the awkward angle of his hand. When her eyes cracked open again, their gorgeous brown was blazing with heated lust. "Yes sir..." She moaned, bringing her hands up to grip his shoulders hard.

"What else Wash?" He prompted, using his other hand to unfasten her pants.

"Stimulating..." She breathed, clearing her throat when he started to withdraw his hand in response to the volume of her reply. "You're very stimulating, sir." She repeated, clearer and with more emphasis.

Nathaniel rewarded her with a shifting of his hand, curling his fingers to press into her and rubbing the heel of his palm into her bundle of nerves. "Anything else?"

Alicia gasped when his fingers scissored inside her, pulling herself up to her toes in an attempt to give him more leverage. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his uniquely masculine scent and felt a smile tug at her lips. Nuzzling her way up to her ear, she nipped at the lobe before lining her mouth up so that her breath would tickle his skin. "A hint of spice..." She murmured, trailing her lips along his jaw and stealing his mouth just as he redoubled the efforts of his fingers.

Nathaniel swallowed her eventual cry of release as her hips rocked against his touch, drawing out the sensation. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she struggled to stay on her feet while shudders raced through her body. He couldn't help the smug smirk that graced his features when she pulled back to regard him blearily, falling heavily to the bed when he removed his hand from her.

"Smooth finish?" He offered and she laughed, pulling her feet up one by one to release the laces on her boots with shaky hands. Once they were placed to one side, she slipped her fatigues and underwear down and then started on loosening Nathaniel's boots enough for him to toe them off. 

Achingly slowly she began to lower his fatigues, leaving him in only his boxers once the heavy material was kicked away. He grinned at the way she hungrily regarded the bulge that was now in her line of sight, before reaching her hand out to smooth over the material-covered length. Squeezing lightly, her hands slid to curl over the waistband of his underwear, drawing them down carefully to leave him fully exposed.

One hand moved back to play over his length as the other palmed his hip. Biting her lip, Alicia watched her thumb spread the gathering moisture over his head. "And there's always the lingering aftertaste..." She murmured, looking up at him through her lashes as she lowered her head to envelope him in the heat of her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around him, flattening along the underside of his erection when she slowly drew her mouth off of him. Her hand encircled the base of his length, her grip firm with a hint of control as he attempted to encourage her to continue. Her actions turned even more teasing when he groused and wound his hands in her hair; her teeth skimmed the sensitive skin of his head until his grip tightened and she purred as she moved back down over him.

A glance down at her in this situation was always dangerous, the sight of his length slick and passing between her lips was one of his very favourite in the world, but it also never failed to hasten his journey towards release and now was not the time for that. Their stolen moments in the middle of a working day like this occurred so infrequently that he was wasn't going to pass up the chance to be inside her when he came.

With a forceful tug on her hair he stopped her movements and, knowing his intentions instantly, Alicia released him; though not without one last tease, sucking hard as she pulled off his length. With a chuckle and a tilt of his head, he indicated she should settle on the mattress. He watched her lithe body move with interest, the play of her muscles lending him an idea.

"You know, we could always name it after us both." He said, crawling up the bed to rest between her spread thighs.

"Oh really?" She smiled up at him (slightly indulgently, he noted), fingers toying with a nipple as he settled more solidly over her

"Well, you're strong." His hands swept over her arms, down to cover her breasts. "Full bodied." He squeezed, kneading them and rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"And the ultimate sensual experience?" She snickered.

At her words he rose up to his knees and lifted her legs to hook around his thighs, leaving her back angled sharply up to meet him. Her head lolled into the mattress as he ran the tip of his cock along her wetness, then slowly slid inside her. " _Definitely._ " He groaned, the noise breaking when he was fully inside. "God, you have no idea..."

"Careful...." Alicia breathed as he started to thrust. "This unit's only just big enough for _your_ ego."

He barked out a laugh, pinching her ass for her cheek. "Just for that..."

"Sir, please." She groaned, embarrassment mixing with intense pleasure. "Name it after yourself but, _oh god_." She whined, forcing her eyes open to lock on to his even as her body started to shake with her impending orgasm. "Leave me out of it."

He just about managed a shrug as his hands gripped her thighs hard, his rhythm starting to falter. Alicia was too far gone to protest any further and the pull of her muscles around him brought him to his own end, spilling into her with a growl.

Thighs burning with the effort of bringing them both to release in such a position, Nathaniel collapsed down next to her and smiled when she groaned, rolling to curl up alongside him. 

"Tell me we don't have to go back to work." She said sleepily, tangling her legs with his own and wrapping an arm tight around him.

"Sorry lieutenant." He replied, fondly kissing her forehead. "Lots to do."

"I'm gonna shower first." She grumbled, easing herself to her feet. "If you're still harbouring intentions to involve me in this naming nonsense, you can stay there." She called over her shoulder.

With a grunt he stood also, trailing after her to the bathroom. "Come on Wash. Why not?"

"Because I don't want to advertise our relationship to everyone who makes a damn cup of coffee in this colony!" She said, voice raised over the sound of water.

Thinking carefully, Nathaniel's feet led him over to his wife, leaning up against the wall as she cleaned herself. "Bet you I can find a way to do it without implicating you." He said, approaching her from behind and aiding her hands.

She sighed heavily. "Why do I get the impression this is a bet I won't win?" She questioned, arching her back as his hands soaped up her breasts.

Nathaniel smirked, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "Because you know me too well."

#

Two days later, Alicia was crossing the market when she heard her name called from the coffee stall. Redirecting her path, she ended up beside the stall to find the coffee bitch nowhere in sight. She felt the tension leave her body as she smiled blandly the women there, turning her attention to the one who had summoned her.

"I got the labels printed, just as the commander asked." The woman said, smiling brightly.

Alicia frowned. "I wasn't aware he'd chosen a name."

The younger of the two women, a girl Alicia couldn't quite remember the name of despite her recently marrying one of the security forces, snorted at her words and it took a moment for the lieutenant to realise the likely cause. When she did, she sighed, her eyes falling closed in defeat.

"Lets see it." She said tersely, holding out a hand that was quickly filled with a bag of coffee beans.

When she finally worked up the courage to look down at it, she had to fight the groan building within. He thought he was so damn clever – no one would think twice about a piece of missing punctuation.

In her hand, Alicia held Terra Nova's finest after dinner coffee: Taylors After Dark.


End file.
